Thank You For Loving Me
by BlueIce
Summary: a little intrusion in Matt's thoughts; our fave character thinks to his life, and to the one who means so much for him, in every sense a person can mean to another human being; a Mimato songfic, this time with an happy ending (angelic smile)


Disclaimer= I own nothing, rien, nada, niente, only this fic; Digimon is property of Toei and the song is sung by the mighty J

Disclaimer= I own nothing, rien, nada, niente, only this fic; Digimon is property of Toei and the song is sung by the mighty Jon Bon Jovi

Author's note= another fluffy romance ^_^ and, what a surprise, it's a Mimato *_*! Eh, eh; Yama's POV. It was 2 a.m. when I wrote this so don't blame me if it's boring; I was half writing and half sleeping tonight. _well, well, it seems that you have an obsession for songfics, don't you?_ oh well, I simply love music and writing, so why don't mix them? And after all _mimics the 5ive _"Music is my life and my life is music" _a last thing _what? _I don't know you_

_ _

_ _

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

It's hard for me to say the things

_I want to say sometimes_

_There's no one here but you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

_ _

The rising of the sun.

The twinkling of the stars.

The beauty of the moon.

The warmth of the universe is all imprisoned in your eyed jail, your amber jail, your golden amber jail.

A jail in which I wish I could live forever,

Forever, always kept in your warmth, in your bright look. In your love.

Lock the doors

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I _

_ _

What did I do to deserve such a wonderful gift? I think I did nothing.

You didn't choose the smartest, or the most athletic, or the richest.

You chose me.

And I thank you for having chose me.

Thank you for loving me

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_ _

I think it's called Fate.

Fate is beyond our limits, our possibilities. Our life.

The Fate made us met, friends and lovers.

But Fate doesn't work alone.

It's our feelings that made it work.

If we didn't share so affection to each other, so comprehension and so love, Fate would have not done his job.

But yet, Fate isn't all.

If Fate wouldn't have helped us I, I would have loved you matter why, no matter when, no matter how much.

I my lifetime I would have kept loving you as long as it would have last.

And my heart aches with joy and happiness when you whisper to me those exact things I thought only I had.

And I thank you for having them you too.

Thank you for loving me

_Thank you for loving_ _me_

_ _

It's a so deep love that sometimes it hurts. It hurts a lot.

But not because I can't feel the same. I do. I know I do. It's written in my mind, in my heart and in my soul.

It hurts because it makes me understand how much I miss being truly and deeply loved.

Loved by a motherly character.

Loved by my mother.

I never knew I had a dream

_Until that dream was you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_The sky's a different blue_

_ _

The years drove us apart, too apart.

If it wasn't for my brother I would have forgotten I had a mother. Natsuko Takaishi. I hardly call her Nancy, let alone mum.

A mother is an high concept for me.

A mother is someone not replaceable in a boy's life.

His mum is his guardian angel, always there to help him with his little troubles, to play with him when he feels alone, to love him unconditionally, to be with him no matter what.

A mother is a woman ready to give her own life for a son or for a daughter, with a smile written on her face.

A mother is someone who completes her sons.

But my mother didn't. she only cared about TK. Why she didn't love me anymore? Didn't I deserve my mommy as my brother did?

Cross my heart

_I wear no disguise_

_If I tried, you'd make believe_

_That you believed my lies_

_ _

The pain kept growing with the years, until you entered in my life, in my heart.

You were that something I needed, that everything I was so hungry of.

You were that person that was always missing in my life.

I loved you so much, and you loved me too, and not only as a girl. You loved me as a mother.

The mother I never had.

Thank you for loving me

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_ _

You cared for me as a son and when I truly understood it, I felt myself drowning in such an intensity of emotions I think a really, really, few people can ever feel in their life.

Somebody loved me?

As a guy, as a son?

Thank you fro loving me

_Thank you for loving me_

_ _

I was lost in your genuine love and I finally felt full.

You were the one who completed me.

You were, you are my soulmate.

And I thank you fro being here for me.

You pick me up when I fall down

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

_ _

You must be an Archangel, and this must be the Heaven.

I must be dead and revived.

But this time I was born in light.

In the light of an Archangel.

Lock the doors

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

_ _

A sweet, sincere, golden Archangel.

No one would have ever been able to keep the Crest of Sincerity as you did.

Thank you for loving me

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

Thank you fro loving me

No one would have ever been able to keep my love as you did.

Not even myself.

Thank you for loving me

_When I couldn't fly_

_Oh, you gave me wings_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_ _

And I thank you for loving me.

Thank you for loving me

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For loving me_

_ _

_ _

THE END

_ _

_ _

Author's note= na na naaa… I worship Bon Jovi ^^!!! A sweet little romance by a Mimato freak as I am ta daaa!!! And do you know what's so funny? I don't' like romances very much…what a strange girl I am _ I agree completely _shut up, today I don't wanna argue with you, ok?! _ okay, okay, Hufreako _how did you call me?! _ I called you Huriko… _oh, good __ …Hufreako WHAT?!


End file.
